The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a provisional application titled “Super Junction IGBT with PNN Structure for High Frequency Applications,” Ser. No. 62/128,922 filed on Mar. 5, 2015. The disclosure in this provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.